The Eyes of Battousai
by Xxna5xX
Summary: Kaoru is a popular and cute girl in high school. Kenshin is a young, handsome, and strong wanderer who ends up in the same high school. But kaoru, being the playgirl she is, 'falls in love' with kenshin. What will happen? Rated for language, violence, a
1. Chapter One: Mysterious Plot

The eyes of Battousai  
  
Authors note: Hey, it's me again. Alright so new...fic time! I decided that Instead of updating my other story every week I'd switch off with this story...  
  
Synopsis: Kaoru is a popular and cute girl in high school. Kenshin is a young and handsome wanderer, who ends up in the same high school. But, Kaoru being the playgirl she is, 'falls in love' with kenshin. What will happen?  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"Hey Kaoru! Kaoru, wait up!" echoed the high pitched voice of a young girl across the hall.  
  
Kaoru turned her head, to see her best friend running to her. She shook her head, and her ravenous silky hair wavered for a moment, before falling behind the girl's ear. She blinked, and finally, the girl reached her.  
  
"Hey Misao...must you yell my goddamn name across the whole hallway?"  
  
Misao grinned and nodded at Kaoru. Misao, suddenly realizing what Kaoru was wearing, gasped in shock, and almost fell over to the ground.  
  
"Kaoru, what the hell are you wearing? If you call that enough to be called 'wearing'!"  
  
Misao blanched at the way Kaoru shifted her body weight, started playing with her hair, twirling it around a finger, and winked.  
  
About four boys in the hallway turned and stared at her, grinned. Their mouths fell open stupidly, and simultaneously, their girlfriends hit them. Kaoru almost chuckled at the ways she could attract a boy's attention.  
  
Kaoru's skin tight shirt fell short just under her breasts. You could see a hint of them, as the u-shape design at the neck revealed a bit of chest. Kaoru's leather skirt fell just about halfway down her thighs, revealing quite a large amount of her beautiful legs.  
  
Kaoru glanced over to Misao, who shook her head disapprovingly. Kaoru grinned, and whispered into Misao's ear.  
  
"You're not much better..."  
  
Misao was wearing a skin tight shirt that fell to just halfway down her stomach, but there was no u-shape cut. She was wearing skin tight pants that stopped just under her knees.  
  
"Yes there is! I don't walk around showing my cleavage off to the world!"  
  
Kaoru chuckled.  
  
"So what did you wanna tell me?"  
  
"I met the cutest guy today; I think he's perfect for you!"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Soujirou Seta!"  
  
Kaoru tilted her head and tried to think of that name. It didn't register so she began to interrogate Misao.  
  
"Is he hot?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he popular?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Can he fight?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How well?"  
  
"Well enough to beat Sanosuke!"  
  
"Does he smoke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Drink?"  
  
"Which guy doesn't?"  
  
"Is he built?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is he at-"  
  
"Kaoru, I wouldn't find him for you and then not have him be all those things. Just go rub your hands against him, wink at him, and touch him like you do to every guy and get him for god sakes!"  
  
"Oh all right..."  
  
Kaoru turned around, and merely walked off, just as the bell rang. She was late to first period. How fun.  
  
She turned a corner, and a large man rushing past her, 'accidentally' hit her in the chest with his elbow. He turned and winked, and Kaoru growled at him. That Sanosuke could be a pain in the ass at times. And at other times he was so sweet...  
  
Kaoru shrugged and walked into class late like always. The teacher shook her head, and told Kaoru to come in for detention. What else was new?  
  
Kaoru walked to the back of the room and sat down. The boys immediately turned around to look at Kaoru. Kaoru shook her head, and looked up at the teacher who was blabbing away, talking about something along the lines of 'glycolysis.'  
  
God! Thank god she was a junior, and only one more year left after this. That's it! Then college...where she could get drunk, screw guys, and have the time of her life without parents noticing.  
  
She grinned, and suddenly realized that there were two guys she had never seen before, sitting just to her sides. She looked to her left, to see a boy in all black snoozing away. She shook her head, and laughed. How convenient.  
  
She tapped him on the shoulder, and he jerked to be awake. He looked at her and licked his lips. His dark black eyes stared into her own aqua. She couldn't see any skin on him except for his face, for he was wearing black gloves, black pants, black shirt, black boots, and a black leather jacket over it all. He wore a black chain around his neck with a black and silver cross over his chest. Jesus was crucified to a black cross? She chuckled. But he did look built, and his face made him look relatively cute...  
  
She took out her notebook, which had one page filled after a whole three months of school. She was naturally smart. She wrote a whole note to him, and threw it at him. He read it and nodded. He re-read the note aloud to himself just to make sure. He smirked.  
  
:::: Hey baby, whats up? You new to this school or what? I never seen you before. And damn boy, you hot as fuck. I can see your muscles through your jacket and all. Fuck it, come to my apartment, my parents live somewhere else in some 'dojo' so you don't have to worry about being caught. I kno you want me. My apartment numba is 27B, on Kami road. See you dere babi.  
  
3 Kaoru 3::::  
  
The boy in black looked up at her, and winked.  
  
~~~~~~-~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru looked at the clock. Four o clock, finally! She got up off of the sofa, and went to the phone. Picking up the receiver, she called Misao, who also had her own apartment. She chuckled. It was awesome being rich.  
  
The apartment two doors down the hall picked up.  
  
"Kaoru, why do you call me knowing I'm less than a minute's walk from your house?"  
  
"Cuz we have the hentai neighbor...remember? He always gets to see me in an unusual pose...in which he always smiles at...its really freaky"  
  
"Oh yeah, him..."  
  
"Right. So can I come over?"  
  
Misao fell over anime style, and dropped the phone.  
  
"Hello? Hello? MISAO, PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!"  
  
"Kaoru...you're such a baka."  
  
"Shuttup. I have to leave at like six though, that new kid Shishio is coming over. We're gonna have some fun..."  
  
"Kaoru, what about Seta! "  
  
"Well, I saw some brown haired kid sitting next to me. He's smart and all...and pretty polite. And not bad looking either...in fact I'll probably get him to come over sometime too..."  
  
"You idiot! That IS seta!'  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Kaoru shrugged, and put the receiver down. She tiptoed into the hallway, and peeked over the side. Then, she threw aside her fear of getting her picture taken, she ran as fast as she could across the hallway.  
  
The man jumped out of the doorway, and smirked, as he scratched the back of his head. His black hair fell to his shoulder, but tightly wound in a silver cloth. His black bangs hid his fiery amber eyes, which still managed to glitter through the curtain of hair. He smirked mysteriously, as Kaoru entered the room. He readjusted his katana, and walked back inside.  
  
He looked on the counter, and saw drawings of the girl in every pose. He walked over to the table, and took out a blue pencil, quickly drawing the last pose. It was complete!  
  
He looked at all his drawings, and smirked. It was time to kill her.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Authors note: Ill update in like a couple of hours...or tomorrow. Then ill go back to death by the moon...see ya!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
P.S: If you need help with some Japanese words, or any words that I use, feel free to ask for my to put vocabulary at the ends of my chapters!  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW 


	2. Chapter two: From out of the Darkness

The eyes of Battousai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own kenshin, but all ideas are mine...blah...blah...blah  
  
Authors note: Thanks to Mz. Amber eyes for reminding me to change the rating of this story...oops! Haha...Thanks to Koishii Sweet, cutie-chan- XD3, flyingangel777, and Fire Gnome of the Carribea...for all the reviews! If you didn't get the end lf last chapter, basically what happened was Kaoru went to Misao's Apartment, and a guy was watching her from an angle, and finally drew the picture of that angle, and had a lotta other pictures...and then he said he would kill her...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
'Hmmph. That stubborn little girl, always running past my hallways. Shishio ordered the murder on her not too long ago...but what shall I do? Shishio isn't exactly older than me...but he did offer quite a lot of money..."  
  
The fiery amber eyes slid over the copious drawings that lay on the table, as well as blue pencils that lay scattered across the table and floor. He reached back his rough and scarred hands, to play with his slick black hair. Which he measured down to his shoulder. He took out his katana, and quickly shaved through the back of his head. His small amber eyes burned through the bangs still and smirked. Saitoh would taste blood tonight.  
  
~~~~~-~~~~~  
  
"Ok Misao, Bye!"  
  
Kaoru waved and walked past the neighbor's door, without a sound from the inside. She shrugged and smiled to herself, thinking of her new friend for the evening.. She opened her door, and closed it when, looking up, she saw a figure in all black sitting on the sofa, comfortably laid backwards. His head in his arms, he was merely staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hello there Kaoru..."  
  
"Hi baby!"  
  
"Kaoru...tell me what is it that you fear most?"  
  
"Um...the same thing as everyone else. Death! Silly baka!"  
  
"Indeed...how low of you...I expected much greater from you..."  
  
"What? I thought you came over to have some fu-"  
  
"Shuttup slut"  
  
"Excuse me? Bitch get outta my house!"  
  
"Haha...first off you're the bitch not me. You see me just SEE me this morning and want to go at it. How...slutty..."  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"And this time your boyfriend isn't here to save you..."  
  
"How do you know about Enishi? And save me from what?"  
  
"I know many things dear dear Kaoru..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Such as how you are so lonely, that you resort to fake love and sex every...shall I continue?"  
  
"Shuttup!"  
  
"Make me..."  
  
Kaoru blinked and walked over to Shishio, immediately slapping him hard across the face. He let his face be stuck, but as she raised her hand again he caught her wrist.  
  
This time his voice was harsher than before, and he looked up. Fiery eyes glowing beneath all the black, he almost whispered his response.  
  
"You listen up good...You will die tonight at the hands of Saitoh Hajime...unless of course you can tell me...are you aware of the legend of Battousai?"  
  
"Sure, who isn't?"  
  
"Well...track him down. You will go WITH Saitoh...and disturbance and you're dead. Got that?"  
  
"Um..o-ok..."  
  
At that moment, Saitoh burst through the door, Katana raised and all. Kaoru gasped suddenly and realized that her neighbor had actually been an assassin spying on its prey.  
  
"Shishio, I expect much pay from you..."  
  
"Of course...just find Battousai and bring him to me. We have some business to finish..."  
  
"And the girl is for...?"  
  
"Seriously...as pleasure for you and Battousai...to keep Battousai patient."  
  
He turned and walked away, motioning for Saitoh, who was smirking, to follow. Kaoru lie dragging behind, mouth closed shut and ropes around her wrists. She was merely allowed to breathe, walk, and see. That was it.  
  
For a whole two nights they went on like this. At night, Shishio could be seen talking to himself, to his cross, where Jesus lay crucified upon.  
  
However, on the third night, she managed to get closer to Shishio, and see what he was doing. On the cross was not Jesus, but instead Satan, and he wasn't crucified. His hands were raised into the air.  
  
She suddenly realized the reason for all the grumbling chanting, the reason for him wearing all black, for him being so dark and mysterious.  
  
She fell asleep later that night than ever before caught up in her own thoughts. A soft sleep flew through her body...  
  
~-~  
  
Kaoru awoke the next evening, quite late, to the sound of pernicious laughter. It came from somewhere above her. She raised herself and shook her head.  
  
She hadn't had so many nights without giving head, getting fingered, or even without kissing! Goddamn!  
  
She looked around, and made sure that no one was looking. She quickly undressed herself and slid into a nearby spring. She turned her body over, and smiled, the warm water flowing over her curved body perfectly.  
  
As night wore on, she remained in the hot spring. Apparently, since Shishio hadn't come to get her, they were staying a whole night.  
  
A pair of amber eyes blinked themselves into the darkness. Kaoru, suddenly aware, drew to a section of the hot springs away from the shadowed figure and whispered into the night.  
  
"Shishio? Saitoh? Have you come to get me?"  
  
With no response the fear in Kaoru reached new heights, and suddenly she grew worried of her own life.  
  
"Show yourself...Please!"  
  
The figure emerged from the darkness into the moonlight, and she saw that the man's eyes did not show who he was at all.  
  
The figure stood in a black and blue gi, with amber eyes that was quickly fading into a soft violet. The tender color made Kaoru's stomach tickle. She looked into his eyes once more and finally tore herself from those gorgeous eyes to his body.  
  
Built and firm the figure was merely standing there, not too short, just a bit taller than her. His red hair was tied up into a high ponytail in the back of his head, while on his left cheek laid a scar. He took a step towards her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kenshin...Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Hello Kenshin! Well, you might want to be careful! Apparently a murderer by the name of Battousai or something like that is out on the loose!"  
  
The man, it seemed, almost chuckled, He turned to see her clothes laid gently and folded against a rock. He walked over to the rock, and sat on it. This, after all, was originally his home, or had been for the past three days.  
  
She turned to stare at him. Noticing him sitting just near her clothes, she immediately jumped out of the water and began shouting.  
  
"Don't touch my clothes sir! Leave them alone! Please!"  
  
Only then did she realize she was completely naked. She blushed shades darker than the man's hair, and immediately jumped back into the water, which splashed out and hit Kenshin in the face.  
  
He winced, and she once again forgetting her nudity, jumped up to wash it off his face. But to no avail she realized she was naked and jumped back in and quite a large amount of water splashed out, soaking her clothes.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand, managed to move aside, and walk behind a tree, evading into the shadows once more.  
  
It was then she noticed there was just about no water left in the springs and her clothes were soaking wet! And with camp almost a mile away, how would she reach?  
  
She sat down and began sniffling, curling up to herself. Maybe Shishio or Saitoh would find her!  
  
However, Kenshin stepped forward, and eased her from the empty spring. He picked up her clothing and slung it over his shoulder. After picking up her fragile body, he began to walk away from the springs, turning this way and that.  
  
As he maneuvered through the forest, Kaoru couldn't help but stare at him. He was so stunningly handsome she wanted to melt. And he was holding her! While she was naked none-the-less!  
  
She heard a rustle of leaves, and it couldn't have been Kenshin, since he was completely silent. Only then did she notice that he hadn't talked at all. She sat up in his arms, and threw her arms around his neck. He stopped, and finally his voice emerged from his throat, in a warm soothing tone.  
  
"Well, I am still unaware of your name dear lady, but I must add. I need to know whether this camp is yours or not..."  
  
He stopped at a familiar clearing and Kaoru jumped down. She ran to her tent and put on her pajamas, her only other pair of clothing than her kimono. She looked up into his eyes, and saw pure warmth, yet something else hinting there...as if in anger...  
  
She nodded, and he silently turned away. He lowered his head.  
  
"So you are with Sirs Shishio and Saitoh?"  
  
"Hai...but I was kidnapped..."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"Something about Battousai..."  
  
"Hm...Well I will take you back to your. Get dressed and we shall be off."  
  
"Hai...arigatou..."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and when Kaoru had dressed fully, he picked her up and sped off, leaving the woods which had taken Shishio and Saitoh nearly three days to enter less than an hour for Kenshin to leave.  
  
He dropped her off at the apartment and smiled.  
  
"Kenshin...they know where I live..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
Kenshin smiled "I overheard you guys at camp yesterday...moving on..."  
  
"I can give you a place to stay Kaoru-dono...but I am an assassin...would you want to live with me?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ok...grab your stuff and let's go..."  
  
She packed her almost twenty bags of clothing and Kenshin fell over anime style.  
  
"Oro! ...ok Kaoru pick three bags of those!"  
  
She came back a few minutes later with four bulky bags, seemingly stuffed. Kenshin sweat dropped.  
  
"That'll do I guess..."  
  
Kenshin slung three bags over his back, and winced. They were pretty heavy. He picked up the third, and walked out of the apartment, leading her. They took the key just incase.  
  
They left and ended up in a dusty, unclean, old dojo. Kenshin walked to the brightest cleanest room and declared it hers, before heading off.  
  
She looked at the walls for a long time before sleeping. She was living with almost a complete stranger, being hunted by two master assassins, and living with another one.  
  
She thought of Kenshin and her heart churned with glee. But she shook her head. Time to sleep.  
  
______________________________________________-  
  
Authors note: Ok! That's it for now! Yes Kenshin is a very good guy...but there'll be a couple of incidents where he's not so nice...  
  
Bai! REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter three: Kenshin revealed!

The eyes of Battousai  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own kenshin but all ideas are mine. = ]  
  
Authors note: Yes I will put Kenshin in high school you'll see this chapter I promise...lol Thanks to Koishii Sweet, cutie chan, static, and roses in bloom! = ]  
  
____________________________  
  
Kenshin turned his head a bit, as he saw the young girl, so innocent, so passive, just sleeping there, hair sprawled about her. Her chest was rising up and down steadily, her breathing steady. Suddenly she stirred, and kenshin quickly walked out the door, just as Kaoru awoke.  
  
Kaoru looked around confused. She thought for a moment, before realizing that she was in a dojo. She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, sleepily observing her surroundings. She looked down to see a piece of paper hastily folded and thrown just beside her bed.  
  
She opened it and it said that Kenshin had gone out somewhere. Kenshin...what a beautiful name...she sighed, and shook her head. No she couldn't let it happen. She wouldn't fall in love again.  
  
She sat up thinking back to Enishi. God she had loved him...more than anyone she had ever met. He was just so wonderful to her...and his sister...felt more like a mother than Kaoru's real mother had ever. She glumly laid back down, remembering Enishi, when suddenly a door burst open.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I'm back...and breakfast is ready..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Kenshin paused in the doorway. He thought about telling her his true identity...but washed away that thought. She would hate him. Just like tomoe had. He turned to face Kaoru once more who seemed lost in her own thoughts. He bowed his head, his red bangs covering his eyes, and turned from the doorway.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin as he left. She stood up, and walked to the bathroom. The fire was already burning, and the water was filled. Confused, she shrugged it off, and took off her clothes, dipping in. She relaxed as the hot water poured over her body. She closed her eyes...  
  
Enishi...  
  
Why did you leave me? ...  
  
Why do you hate me? ...  
  
She soon drifted into sleep, which enveloped her precariously.  
  
~  
  
She woke up an hour later, and suddenly realized just how pruned she looked! She shook her head, and was about to get out when she realized she didn't have a change of clothes. She sighed, and sat back down. What a dilemma!  
  
A few moments later, Kenshin walked in, and looked up to see Kaoru in the bath. He gasped, and ran out the door. But not without Kaoru noticing.  
  
"KENSHIN!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO WALK IN ON ME WHEN IM BATHING?! HENTAI- BAKA!"  
  
Kenshin lowered his head, blushing. He turned away, and walked back to Kaoru's room, tidying it up a bit. After leaving, he forgot that kaoru had no clothing!  
  
He went to Kaoru's room and hesitated before opening one of the cabinets. Tomoe's drawer ... he pulled out a pale green and lush blue kimono, with a soft aqua obi to bring out her eyes. The flower-decorated kimono was very pretty, and he also pulled out a soft blue bow for her hair.  
  
Trying to remember Tomoe ever wearing this, he thought for a moment. Hm...No it didn't ring a bell. As he continued to think of Tomoe, he didn't notice it, but his eyes had turned sharp cold amber. He shook his head, and his cold face was the one that met Kaoru as she bumped into him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry kenshin! "She said, her hair dripping wet. A towel was folded around her body, as she backed up against the wall and inched into her room. However when she looked up, a pair of cold amber eyes met her.  
  
She froze instantly. Those eyes...Battousai was famous for his eyes. She couldn't believe it! She was living with Battousai! She pretended not to notice, but inside was shivering with fear. How could she not have noticed?  
  
She tried to remember what he had heard about Battousai.  
  
'Battousai is a ruthless killer and raper. If ever wanted to hunt him down, always bring a cute girl. '  
  
Crap! That's why Shishio wanted to bring her! And she would get raped! Goddamnit!  
  
She quickly slid into the room, and saw a beautiful kimono laid out. Confused she edged nearer and nearer to it, until she finally reached it. She slid her hand over its silky material, and jumped back to the door, making sure Battousai wouldn't come in and rape her.  
  
She slid the kimono over her body, fitting perfectly. She tied the bow into her hair, and let the sleeves roll down her tender arms. After some effort, she tied the obi around her kimono and looked in a mirror.  
  
She couldn't believe that was her! The most popular girl in high school, wearing a kimono! Sheesh!  
  
Wait a minute...how did Battousai have this?  
  
Of course! He rapes girls...so he probably keeps clothes ready as if he's nice...  
  
She turned to the door, and peeked through the eyehole. The violet-eyed Kenshin was standing at the table, waiting as if it looked.  
  
'Waiting to rape me' she thought to herself.  
  
She slid the door open and ran out the doorway, dodging through trees and such. Finally she reached her apartment, which in reality was less than a 10 minute walk. She walked to her house and was about to open it when she shook her head. She walked to Misao's apartment, and knocked.  
  
When Misao opened the door, Kaoru threw her arms over Misao, who fell down in surprise. After a few moments, Kaoru was back on her feet, and in the kitchen with a cup of green tea talking to a confused Misao.  
  
"Kaoru, that kimono really is beautiful..."  
  
"Shuttup lets go shopping! I need new clothes!"  
  
"Might as well wear none, the amount YOU wear..."  
  
"Aww! Come on Misao! "  
  
"Hai...Hai...ok let's go..."  
  
Almost three hours later, they came back with over twenty bags of clothing. Misao had bought just one set of clothing, that matched with Kaoru's.  
  
The packed all her new clothes away, but Kaoru had bought three kimonos, and some new Chinese dress which Misao had also bought. They put the rest of the skirts, and blouses, and shirt's, back into the closet.  
  
Luckily, Misao's apartment was a bit bigger than Kaoru's much roomier. With two more rooms, kaoru was able to pick the nicer one and instantly fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Kenshin turned to go to Kaoru's room, to see what was taking her so long. Upon finding her room empty, he figured she went to the bathroom. After checking the whole dojo with no sign of Kaoru he sighed. The eighteen year old was sick of this assassin life.  
  
He turned and walked about three blocks and looked up at the huge building. Carefully putting his katana's tighter into his gi, he walked in. After a few moments of talking to the school principal, he was to be put in junior year of high school.  
  
He turned and left, walking home. Apparently, people at that school were always in style, wearing either really baggy pants and baggy shirts, or tight skirts with less than half a shirt.  
  
He shrugged. He had his own sense if individuality. He nodded, and fell asleep upon reaching home.  
  
~~  
  
Kaoru put on her tightest and shortest skirt, her see through bra, and a shirt that was buttoned up to just halfway up her breasts, with a golden necklace hanging down her neck, a pearl hanging off the end.  
  
She smiled, putting on a pair of high-heels, while her black leather skirt barely allowed her legs to move in any other way than the famous 'slut- walk'.  
  
As she entered the doorway, she immediately saw all her girlfriends hanging out in a corner of the lockers. She smirked, and brushed her hair back, which was thrown down, but black with golden blonde highlights. As she neared her girlfriends, she realized they were all talking excitedly.  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
"The new kid?"  
  
"Yeah, the one wearing the gi?"  
  
"Like oh ma gawd, he's so cute!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"Oh my god, I have to introduce him to you!"  
  
"Hey look its kaoru! Hey kaoru!"  
  
"Hey Megumi, what's up?"  
  
"This new kid came to school today...goddamn he's cute!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kaoru smiled. Finally, back to her normal life. She licked her lips, and thought of which boy she should kiss today. She missed out on action for WAY too long.  
  
She slid into first period, thinking about this new kid. No one except Kaoru has ever been this popular! She smiled, thinking how he must be like really ghetto or something. She leaned back against her chair, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student!"  
  
The class grumbled in response; however all the girls except Kaoru seemed to be excited, giggling to one another.  
  
"His name is Himura Kenshin! He came from Kyoto to here in Tokyo! I hope you'll accept him!"  
  
Kaoru nearly fell off her chair, as her chair slammed into the ground. Her eyes wide, she stared as the handsome young red-head walked into the class, with a blue and black gi, hair still tied up. However, his eyes were that beautiful violet color, that made Kaoru want to melt away.  
  
He walked to the only empty seat; Shishio's empty seat right next to Kaoru; and smiled.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Authors note: How'd you guys like it? I finally introduced Kenshin into the school, and Kaoru is the only one who knows who he really is! Will she reveal his true identity? Alright, review please! Thanks!  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W!!!!! 


	4. Chapter four: Showdown after First Perio...

The eyes of Battousai  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Me no ownie. (  
  
Authors note: Alright! Whoo! Chapter fourrr...ok! Let's rock onnn!  
  
_______________________________  
  
Kaoru shook her head in disbelief as Kenshin, no; Battousai took the seat beside her. He slowly lowered himself into the chair, and looked up at the chalkboard. It was all quite easy, he knew all this material. He shrugged, and leaned back in his chair, scarcely taking any notes, but those notes that he took were good.  
  
He noted the fact that Kaoru was giving her cold stares and glares (hey I rhymed!) the whole period. Ignoring it, he pretended as if he were so oblivious. He turned away from Kaoru, and pulled out a cigarette from beneath the chair. He slid it into his mouth, and lit it up, disposing of the match.  
  
The teacher, smelling fumes, turned around to look at Kenshin, but Kenshin's icy stare sent chills up her spine and she merely nodded and turned around.  
  
After Kenshin's violet eyes softened, he turned to Kaoru and gave her a faint smile. She growled, and turned away quickly, pretending to take notes.  
  
As the period drew to an end, Kaoru's anger had begun to rise. Finally, the class was over, and Kaoru was the first out of the room.  
  
"Ah! Kenshin! Please, no more smoking in my class!"  
  
"Hai, Okina-sensei."  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
Kenshin exited the class and nodded. He turned to walk to his next class, when suddenly a boy hit him hard, from behind. Kenshin stumbled, and then turned around, putting a hand up to the bump on the back of his head. He felt a warm liquid oozing from his head.  
  
"Oh Sanosuke! Kenshin tried to rape me when I left first period! This bastard! Kill him!"  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice Kaoru!"  
  
Kenshin paused for a moment. He then leaned down to the ground to pick up the books he had dropped. He picked them up, nodded to Sanosuke, and turned away continuing his pace. By this time a huge crowd had created a circle in the large hallway that consisted of even teachers. They were curious to see how Kenshin would do against the third best warrior in their school.  
  
When another boy stopped Kenshin, by just standing in front of him, Kenshin turned around to see Sanosuke, a boy much taller than Kenshin, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Kenshin paused, and then brushed his hair back with his hand. Tying up the ponytail just a few centimeters higher. He let his hands travel down to his sheath, which lay tied around his gi.  
  
He was the only true samurai and fighter in the school...but only one person was aware of his skills. Kaoru.  
  
He figured she didn't know the true extent to his power, since she was indirectly challenging him. But she had definitely figured out that he was Battousai. And thus, he had let his bad self take over, deciding to tease her to haunt her, and to scare her as much as possible. And play hard-to- get.  
  
He blinked, and his eyes were the steely amber when his eyelids rose. He smirked evilly, and took the sheath from his gi. He held it horizontally with mid-air with his left hand and smirked.  
  
Sanosuke growled, and twitched, putting up his fists. He kept a large dagger in his pocket just for back-up. Kaoru heard a bunch of girls sigh, as they all stared dreamily at Battousai, who had taken his form almost immediately.  
  
"Ahh...Zanza I believe your name was?"  
  
"Heard about me, eh? Scared huh? You little punk!"  
  
"On the contrary..."  
  
"Shuttup bitch, you're just some smart-ass punk who has to use a blade to fight"  
  
"Your right, I am."  
  
"Well then! You know I will win!"  
  
"Most certainly..."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"...not."  
  
"Grr! I'll shut you up!"  
  
Sanosuke jumped in at his high pace. His footsteps pounded into the ground, and he swung his fist forward. However, he never made contact, as Battousai took a step backwards, and then sidestepped Sanosuke's second futile attempt to hit him. He stuck out his leg, and Sanosuke tripped, but he put his hand on the ground, and flipped over, landing back on his feet.  
  
Sano smirked, and then launched himself once more at Battousai, who still had the sheath raised in the air. Finally he lowered the sheath into an angle at his thigh, and put his right hand on the hilt of his katana. Suddenly, he unsheathed the blade, and whipped it upward, and brought it around. He then launched the sheath upwards, into Sanosuke's jaw.  
  
Sanosuke hit the ground, as two large gashes were created into his sides. He also had a bruise under his chin. However, he weakly got up, and revealed the blade from his pocket. It was much thicker than Battousai's sword, but only half the length. Like a mini-Zanbatou.  
  
He stood up, and wiped some of the blood from his jaw. He hitched a thumb past his lip, and smirked.  
  
This time, however, Battousai attacked. He had dropped his sheath, and ran at a speed that at least tripled Sanosuke's. He jumped up into the air, and twirled in midair, sweeping his arm around. Finally, his arm landed a few inches from Sano's shoulder, as his blade embedded himself into the shoulder. Battousai crouched to the ground, and unstuck his blade, sweeping around his leg. However, Sanosuke managed to jump, but to no avail. Battousai elbowed him in the face, and Sanosuke went sliding across the ground, landing at Kaoru's feet unconscious, his own dagger accidentally embedded into one of the cuts Battousai made.  
  
Battousai got to his feet, brushed himself off, and sheathed his blade, putting it back into his gi. He walked forward once more, and this time the huge boy didn't stop him. He stepped aside, frightened, as Battousai's eyes returned to their violet.  
  
All the girls sighed, talking about how he was hot and a great fighter. And thus the day went on, while everyone stood clear of Kenshin's path until the final class of the day.  
  
~  
  
"Kamatari-sensei! We just had a project! Not another one!"  
  
"Hai! You will take your work Akira! And you will work with partners! This time you will be parenting a doll, which I will provide. Here, I'll read off the list of partners! Akira and Raiyann Kazama and Liu Lin and Watari Sakura and Sheiko Jinei and Roain Shinori and Shinaike Kaoru and Kenshin"  
  
Kamatari nodded, and then without warning, all hell broke loose.  
  
"EXCUSE ME KAMATARI-SENSEI! I'M MOST CERTAINLY NOT WORKING WITH THAT ASSHOLE OF A FUCKER, KENSHIN! FUCK THIS SHIT!"  
  
"Ms. Kamiya, SHUT UP! EITHER FAIL THIS CLASS OR WORK COORPITIVELY!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
"KAORU KAMIYA!"  
  
"BITCH, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"  
  
"WATCH YOUR TONGUE YOUNG LADY"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!"  
  
"KAORU KAMIYA, YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL!"  
  
Kaoru blinked and froze. What...what...what had she just done?!  
  
"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW KAMIYA!"  
  
"Kamatari-sensei if you please. Kaoru-dono was merely annoyed with the prospect of another project, and the fact that there is so much work."  
  
"Kenshin! That's no reason to curse me off!"  
  
"Kamatari-sensei, please, she will not do it again! I will assure you of it...and would you really want to expel such a great mind from this school?"  
  
"Kenshin...she is your partner. Any problems and come to me!"  
  
It seemed Kenshin's teachers even liked him.  
  
"Hai. Arigatou Kamatari-sensei..."  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin who was innocently accepting their 'child'. She couldn't believe it. He...protected her? He turned, and flashed a smile at her, before walking back to her desk, and warmly smiling at her, his reassuring violet eyes entrancing Kaoru.  
  
She froze. What was she doing?  
  
"Kaoru-dono, please be careful next time..."  
  
"Hai...a-arigatou kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and hugged Kaoru. Kaoru froze once more. What the...he was hugging her? Suddenly, she felt very light hearted, and happy. She closed her eyes, but was suddenly jolted back to reality when Kenshin let go.  
  
What the hell was that?  
  
___________________________  
  
Authors note: Ok! Well they're gonna be parenting for next chapter! YAY! Bwahahaha...but no this story isn't gonna flow THAT easily...just wait and see! We can't forget about seta!  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W!  
  
PLEASE!!! 


	5. Chapter five: The man of her dreams

The eyes of Battousai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own kenshin!  
  
Authors note: WEEE! I'm a happy little person, look at me fly! * tries to fly *  
  
* gets whapped by a random banana *  
  
______________________________  
  
Kaoru leaned into his arms gently, sliding her hands up his shirt. Feeling around his muscled chest, she closed her eyes, thrusting her body against his. She pulled off his shirt, and began to work down the pants, when a loud snap awoke her.  
  
Kaoru leaned up, and scratched her eyes, looking for the source of the noise. After seeing a bird had flown into her window, she laughed at it, and headed for her closet. After finding a tight, and seriously, tight pair of leather pants, she pulled out a tight pink silk shirt, matching her black pants. She pulled out a leather overcoat to her sleeve-less top, and the top of the black leather top was lined with a gray fur, with tinges of pink in it.  
  
She let her hair down, straight, and brushed her hair for a moment, before getting all ready. She came back out to brush her hair again and finally got up, ahead of Misao for once, to go to school.  
  
As she walked there, in high heels, she tried to remember her dream. She had been with a guy and a hot guy none the less. He was really strong and cute, and made her want to melt. He also had red hair...maybe it was Shinori? Probably, he was pretty ripped and had red hair, but he wasn't cute enough to melt her. There were no guys that cute.  
  
Well, let's see how Seta is! She groaned thinking about how she had neglected to listen to Misao about it, and was sent on a guilt trip. After returning from her four night stay in the five star hotel of 'Guilty Conscience Inn', she neared school.  
  
Ahh! Today they had that special appearance by some swordsman! Apparently the master swordsman of all of Tokyo was going to spar with a student, after showing him how to use a real katana.  
  
The student wouldn't die, jus would be wounded. She smiled, and realized that her whole day would be pointless, so she needn't have come to school!  
  
Feeling resigned, she headed through the doors, went to her locker, grabbed her books, and headed back to her homeroom. After letting her books down, she wandered through the classes, until she finally noticed someone odd.  
  
Someone was wearing a beige gi! Oh it was that Swordsman, of course. She smiled and headed into the room.  
  
"Kaoru! Look, it's the swordsman!"  
  
"Hai, Tae-chan, I see!"  
  
"Kaoru, isn't he just adorable?"  
  
"Hai! Sir, if I may, what is your name?"  
  
"Shinomori. Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
She nodded, and tried to recall that name. It surely sounded familiar...OH! That superstar of Japan that Misao always raved about. She had posters of him all over her wall. Sheesh, what a freak. He was cute, sure, but not so that she would be crazy.  
  
Misao soon tapped her on the shoulder, and Kaoru turned, realizing that Misao was probably not too far behind Kaoru. When Kaoru turned and Aoshi's face revealed, her jaw dropped and she merely stared.  
  
Aoshi turned his head and looked at her, where his blank emotions met her ecstatic ones. Finally she burst.  
  
"AOSHI! AOSHI SHINOMORI! KAORU KAORU KAORU! THIS IS THAT MAN! THE BEST MAN OF ALL JAPAN! HES A SUPERSTAR! OH MY GOD, HES IN OUR SCHOOL! KAORU WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I WEAR?! SHOULD I GO HOME AND CHANGE?!"  
  
"Misao-chan. ..."  
  
"KAORU! WHAT DO I DO?!"  
  
"Misao I think you should..."  
  
"EWW LOOK AT MY HAIR! IT'S SO -"  
  
"MISAO! DON'T WORRY!"  
  
Kaoru dragged Misao out of the room and to their homeroom, just as the bell rang. She seat down as her teacher took attendance. Kenshin, beside her, was almost churning with glee.  
  
"Kaoru! I'm so excited to see this master swordsman, let alone someone fight him!"  
  
"Hai kenshin! It's Aoshi Shinomori!"  
  
"...Who's that?"  
  
"WHO'S THAT? Kenshin! You should know!"  
  
It seemed she had forgotten all about his true form, as Battousai. Though when he was around her he wasn't sure just which form he was...loving or evil...  
  
She smiled, at how oblivious Kenshin could be sometimes.  
  
~~~-~~~  
  
Kaoru sat down among almost 1000 other students, but she had the first row chair, being so popular. She smiled, as boys started staring at her, as she carelessly slid a finger down between her prominent breasts, and moved it down to her vaginal area, before pulling it back up and winked.  
  
Almost a dozen boys cat-called and the principal had to overrun the loud voices to calm everyone else down.  
  
Aoshi took off his gi, revealing a dark blue shirt, and black pants. He pulled on a white trench coat, and put both katanas into his belt. He smirked, and turned to the audience.  
  
Kenshin, just near Kaoru, was merely sitting, watching eagerly to see the fight. Aoshi met Kenshin's eyes, and Kenshin suddenly realized who was going to be picked.  
  
"Ah! You in the red hair ...!"  
  
"Kenshin. Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Those eyes looked strangely familiar...those amber eyes...  
  
Battousai nodded, still being tamed by Kenshin. Most of the time in a fight, Battousai took control. Kenshin could fight, and considerably well, but Battousai had the source of evil and anger.  
  
"Ok well! Rule number one! Always stay ready! Also -"  
  
"Aoshi-san, if you please. I am aware of a few styles of fighting, though roughly at some, I can still fight...if I lose to you, I will learn from you..."  
  
"KENSHIN-SAN! BE POLITE TO MR. SHINOMORI!"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Aoshi turned to Battousai, his steely blue eyes not nearly scathing Battousai's cold amber eyes. Battousai stood ready, his hand kept over his hilt of his katana, though the sheath was in his gi this time.  
  
"I see you wear a gi Kenshin...same colors as Battousai, are you aware?"  
  
Kaoru twitched, but shook her head. Battousai or not, kenshin was her friend. The audience gasped, but they looked on excitedly.  
  
"Indeed..."  
  
Aoshi suddenly launched at him, testing Battousai it seemed. However, Battousai ducked down, and flipped upwards at Aoshi's downwards attack, but when Aoshi's fist came up, Battousai turned his head and Aoshi missed.  
  
This all happened in less than a second, and Battousai had landed perfectly a foot away from Aoshi's uppercut fist, with Aoshi's sword in the ground, and eyes still at Battousai. How did he move so fast?  
  
Aoshi paused and it suddenly dawned on him. This WAS Battousai! Of course! He hesitated before getting into his regular fighting stance, to fight out the Battousai. He eyed the audience and caught glimpse of the cute girl he had seen this morning, who had her smooth eyes fixed on Aoshi. Misao her name was?  
  
He turned, but Battousai was gone. He looked up to meet a pernicious blade, which just barely missed him and hit his cheek. As Battousai landed, he swept his foot around for a sweep, and Aoshi jumped before pulling out his Wazikashi, and drawing it towards Battousai.  
  
Battousai slid backwards, and he threw his fist against the wall, and pushed with his legs, upwards into the wall, before launching off of it, headfirst at Aoshi.  
  
Suddenly, Battousai's blade met Aoshi's and a loud 'clang' sounded through the entire hall. The blades clashed on, each hit on Battousai being avenged on Aoshi. It seemed they were almost evenly matched. Almost.  
  
Battousai stood back and paused, not nearly as out of breath as Aoshi. He amusedly quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't even up to his full potential yet! He hoped Aoshi would be able to surprise him with a better attack...  
  
Battousai reached up a hair and cut his cloth from his hair, letting it down. His amber eyes glowered, and he withdrew backwards. With a single swipe, he took all the candles from the room. It suddenly became very dark, but the two fighters were visible, a single candle overhead lighting the arena.  
  
"No distractions Shinomori."  
  
"Hai, Battousai."  
  
Battousai leaned backwards, as the blade came at him. He ducked down as another blade came into the air above him, and he caught the next with his two hands. He flipped the blade upwards, and jammed his fist into Aoshi's stomach. He then flipped backwards, just as Aoshi regained himself, and then Aoshi launched himself at Battousai.  
  
Battousai jumped up and landed just behind Aoshi, before bringing up his blade to meet Aoshi's, but he angled his blade perfectly. Aoshi had faltered.  
  
He pressed onwards with the blade, cutting right through Aoshi's Wazikashi, and holding the blade to Aoshi's throat. Battousai smirked, and he pulled out just as Aoshi's other katana came up.  
  
Battousai jumped up into the air, and he dropped his blade in back of Aoshi, stealthily fighting now. Suddenly the overhead candle went blank.  
  
Battousai, living in the shadows and dark most of the time, was perfectly fine with this. He drew his other blade silently, and quietly ran at Aoshi, his blade embedding into Aoshi's arm, before he uppercut him. Battousai slid backwards, and kicked upwards, and suddenly a light was drawn from the principle's hand. The principle neared the arena, and was surprised to see a cut on Battousai's stomach, and on his arm, but Aoshi was on the ground panting, much bloodier than Battousai. Battousai's blade was pointed at Aoshi's chest.  
  
How had a student from this high school won? However, suddenly, light flooded the room, as candles were simultaneously lit in the hundreds. All the girls ran to go to Kenshin, but Kenshin, who had violet eyes once more, was already being hugged by a proud yet worried Kaoru.  
  
"Everyone knows who you are now, Kenshin..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"What will you do? They all know where you live! People will constantly try to kill you!"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I will be alright..."  
  
"But..."  
  
However, hundreds upon hundreds of girls knocked Kaoru aside, and Kenshin stared helplessly as the girl he truly loved was knocked aside, and fans of all sort came up to him. Kaoru looked up from the back and met Kenshin's soft, loving eyes.  
  
And at that instant, Kaoru realized just who that man of her dreams was...  
  
___________________________  
  
Authors note: Whee! = ] ok ill write more laterrr! WHOO! Bai!!!!  
  
^_^\\// ~~ Peace!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Review!  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W! 


	6. Chapter six: A Change in the Wind

The eyes of Battousai  
  
Authors note: WHOO! 22 REVIEWS! * Muchos happy faces * ok Im so sick of putting on disclaimers this is the ultimate disclaimer...lol  
  
I DO NOT OWN KENSHIN! = ) ...  
  
_____________________________  
  
Kaoru nursed the wounds of a wincing Kenshin, humming a tune to herself. Just as she was about to tie up the bandages, and move on to the next cut, the door burst open.  
  
Kaoru looked up, finally having moved back into her own apartment. She saw Megumi burst in, and hurry over to kenshin. She bent down, and without Kaoru's consent, grabbed Kenshin and hurried to a nearby table, setting on the table beside kenshin, her black bag.  
  
From it she produced a series of medications. She began treating Kenshin's wounds, but just as she began to treat it, she heard a loud scream, and turned to see a pissed off Kaoru staring her dead in the face.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, you're just a slut who knows how to pleasure! I mean you are the only girl who'll give head to a teacher for an A! Ho ho ho! You could never satisfy a man of class like Kenshin, let alone treat his wounds! "  
  
Kaoru's eyes flared at that comment. She was NOT some dog, who would just go off to some teacher...ugh she couldn't even imagine it. What a hentai!  
  
"MEGUMI! YOU'RE DONE! "  
  
Kaoru walked up to her, and slapped her across the face. Before Megumi could react, she slapped here again, and she dragged her to the ground, where she pounded her fists into her body.  
  
"Now now, Kaoru, we have no need to fight! Please, I would hate for someone to be seriously hurt, that I would! "  
  
However, Kaoru returned a sharp glare, that even Kenshin was forced to back off. Secretly, he slid from the room, and made for his dojo, without Kaoru noticing.  
  
Once kaoru had finished, she got off Megumi, who had x's in her eyes, and was moaning from pain. Kaoru growled, and Megumi quieted, and then Kaoru just went off to make some sushi.  
  
Megumi left a few minutes later, to tend to her own wounds. Kaoru turned to Kenshin, but suddenly he wasn't there! She searched her apartment for him!  
  
She turned to the door, which was still ajar. She growled, and turned to her room, lying down on her bed, after a long day. She fell asleep quickly.  
  
~  
  
Kenshin sneaked back into the apartment, having forgotten his Wazikashi. He tiptoed into the apartment, and looked around for any signs of Kaoru. He walked to the table and grabbed his Wazikashi, putting it back in his gi. He turned to leave when he heard some muttering from the next door room.  
  
He saw Kaoru soundly asleep on the bed. His warm eyes became entranced by her mere appearance. His soft violet eyes flowed over her body, as his breathing came in short gasps. He walked over to her, and sat down beside her bed.  
  
He saw her stir and then roll over, just beside him. She fell silent once more, and became quiet, sleeping contently. Kenshin reached a hand around her neck, and began to stroke her hair. She turned into his arms, and he laid down, as she rolled just beside him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
Kenshin was half sitting, his back against the headboard, when he suddenly realized what was happening. He gently lowered her to the bed, and hurried out of the room.  
  
~  
  
Kaoru smirked, hearing the door close behind her. She sat up, and held tight the blankets Kenshin had been sitting on, as she wished he hadn't left. She reached up a hand to her hair, remembering how he had stroked her hair while she 'slept'.  
  
She sighed, and closed her eyes once more, and this time truly fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
Kaoru awoke a little bit later in the evening. Nothing like a good nap! Remembering that she had to go to a party, let alone a costume party, she turned to her closet. Skirts and slut-shirts! Didn't she have anything else? She turned to the Chinese dress but shook her head. It was a Japanese party.  
  
She flitted through her closet in dismay, when she suddenly came upon one of the kimonos! Oh my, it was beautiful! It was a dark blue, fading into an aqua color, with gold trimmings. The obi was a lush summer green, and the whole kimono was decorated with flowers with the lush green. She pulled it out, and set it on her bed, before going back to the closet.  
  
Hm...Oh! A ribbon! She pulled out a ribbon the same color as her eyes. She hoped she would look good for Seta's party tonight.  
  
Seta! Maybe today would be the day he would ask her out. Oh...she hoped so! Smiling, she turned back to her room and stopped. Lying on the desk was her and Kenshin's doll. She picked it up and held it for a moment. It was Kenshin's turn, so she would give it back to him tonight.  
  
That reminded her! She and Kenshin would most likely be the only one's wearing traditional Japanese clothing! Unless Kenshin came in a little differently...she hoped not.  
  
She turned around and looked into the mirror one last time. Nodding to herself, she pulled herself to the door, and out of the house. She turned a corner, and saw a magnificent home with wide open doors waiting yards up ahead. After she entered the home, she looked around.  
  
She heard chatter from the nearby rooms, and began to look around. Once she found the room (oh my it was big!) she paused. Everyone was wearing ...well...  
  
The girls...were just about naked. She focused, and saw a man, half clothed (bottom half) sitting in a chair, with about forty or so girls around him giggling with glee. The guys were at the table muttering.  
  
She blinked and couldn't believe some of the clothing she saw on the women! In fact one of them was almost naked! She was wearing a thong and half a bra! Wow...  
  
She turned to the table, but not without being intercepted by Seta.  
  
"Seta! How nice to see you!"  
  
"Hai Kaoru!"  
  
"Oh seta, come back hun!"  
  
"Yeah, we need you!"  
  
"Aww Seta don't ditch us for that ugly bitch!"  
  
"Hai, I'm coming ladies I'm coming!"  
  
"SETA! Who are those...those...women?!"  
  
"My...er..."  
  
"Girlfriends?"  
  
"No I'm single...they're my...er..."  
  
"WHORES?!"  
  
Seta nodded. He turned to see the whores smiling at him and motioned for them to leave. They trailed to his room, before flicking her off. They shut the door and the chatter grew ever louder.  
  
Kenshin walked in, amusedly sliding in unnoticed. He paused and saw Kaoru and Seta conversing. He listened in, as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Oh seta...I thought you invited me to..."  
  
"Kaoru, will you marry me?"  
  
"Seta..."  
  
"Hai Kaoru, my koi?"  
  
"You don't even know me..."  
  
"I know enough about you...now how about that marriage?"  
  
Kaoru paused. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all! He was cute, strong, very charming, and she could get rid of those sluts. And he was amazing...  
  
"Kaoru, I ask once more, will you marry me?"  
  
Kaoru responded slowly..." Hai..."  
  
Kenshin left immediately, trying as hard as he could not to give way.  
  
_____________________-  
  
Authors note: Sorry for the long update time! I had midterms ;  
  
Man that sucked! I got only two A's! ewww! Alright, kids Im out! REVIEW!  
  
R..E.V.I.E.W 


	7. Authors note

I know I havent updated in a while, and im really sorryy..  
  
Ive had about 4 people die on me all at once, took a while to recover from that one...  
  
Alright so ill start writing again but..  
  
Where do you want me to take it?  
  
Sad...or happy?  
  
Or a medium?  
  
IM sorry for the long no-update time...see ya  
  
-xxna5xx 


End file.
